Crookedstar
This page has currently been placed for PA's content drive. ---- Crookedstar is a huge, light brown with thick fur, a pale brown belly, a nick in his ear, sharp claws, green eyes and a twisted jaw.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 52 History In the Super Edition Crookedstar's Promise : The book starts out with a sex scene before Stormkit is born, involving a slut, Rainflower, and a hoe, Shellheart. Then there is a scene with birth in it. A moon later, Stormkit leaps onto a branch after being dared by Volekit. He slips and falls off the branch because of magpie and falls into the water below. He is saved by Tanglewhisker, an elder in the Clan. His mother said to have been proud of him, saying next time, he wouldn't fall off. After being saved by Tanglewhisker, Stormkit is teased by Volekit and Beetlekit. Beetlekit comments that Hailstar should change his name to Birdbrain. : Stormkit later sneaks off to the Sunningrocks with Oakkit, only to find the ThunderClan medicine cat, Goosefeather. Goosefeather is picking herbs by in what the two kits believe is RiverClan territory. Stormkit thinks about going on the other side of the river to challenge Goosefeather about being on their territory but Oakkit refuses. After convicing Oakkit, Oakkit agrees to go to the other side of the Sunningrocks. After challenging him, Goosefeather is angry and reveals that they are actually on ThunderClan territory. He begins to chase them and as Stormkit tries to flee, he falls on the last stepping stone to cross the river and hits his jaw against a stepping stone. He sees an orange-and-white she-cat that mentions it isn't his time to die yet. It's assumed that Oakkit helps his brother and Stormkit is saved by Mudfur. Brambleberry, the medicine cat, confirms that Stormkit's jaw is broken, and that he must stay in the medicine cat den. Rainflower is horrified by his son's broken jaw, thinking that her son's good looks are ruined, and casts him aside. : Soon, Stormkit leaves the medicine cat den. His clan-mates don't look directly at him and he soon sees his reflection in the river. Oakkit brings him a fish but leaves him to eat in the peace. After trying to eat, Stormkit returns to the nursery and sees a new nest. Rainflower tells him he needs to sleep in the corner of his new nest, so he doesn't disturb by fidgeting around all night. Stormkit later tells his father, Shellheart, who argues with his mother. Rainflower decides to change Stormkit's name to Crookedkit because of his crooked jaw. Shellheart defends Stormkit and tells Rainflower that he never knew she was so cruel and that they are no longer mates. Stormkit feels guilty and tells his parents that he will renamed if they stay together; Shellheart tells Stormkit that it was Rainflower's fault, not his, that they were splitting up. Rainflower tells Hailstar about Stormkit's new name and the leader holds a ceremony to rename Stormkit. Brambleberry jokes to Stormkit that it won't be that bad and says she makes cats swallow herbs, that she should be called Swallowherb. Stormkit's name is changed to Crookedkit. : Later, Crookedkit watches as Oakkit, Volekit, Beetlekit, and Petalkit become apprentices. He congratulates his brother, but feels jealous that he isn't becoming an apprentice at six moons as well. Crookedkit tries to help his clan-mates but is always turned down. Rainflower informs Crookedkit that she is moving to the warrior's den, where she can share a nest with Lakeshine, a warrior in the Clan, leaving her kit in the nursery. He panics and tries to impress her by climbing a tree, but Rainflower only scolds him and tells him to quit showing off. : That night, Crookedkit decides to travel to Moonstone to find out why StarClan was allowing such cruelty towards him. He gets to WindClan territory, and sees Fallowtail with a WindClan warrior, thinking she was on a special mission for Hailstar. Yellowfang's Secret : Crookedstar isn't mentioned by name, but is seen by Yellowfang during a gathering. When some RiverClan cats come pouring into the gathering, he is seen sitting by a she-cat with blue fur, who he almost knocks over. Yellowfang stares at his jaw, wondering what had happened. Bluestar's Prophecy :Bluepaw would meet him as an apprentice and warrior in the book. : : In the First Series Into the Wild :He is seen breifly at a gathering, when Graypaw is showing Firepaw around. Fire and Ice : Forest of Secrets : Rising Storm : A Dangerous Path : In the New Prophecy Series Midnight : Starlight : Twilight : In the Omen of the Stars Series Sign of the Moon : Character Pixels Family : References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:RiverClan cat Category:Kits Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Leaders Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters